Avatar and the fallen one
by nevertold
Summary: 5 years since Aang defeated Ozai. How is everyone doing? What's going on now? New villian? Read this story to find out


It is a day that will change they lives. Everyone thinks that is just a simple day in Avatar word. But things going to change.

It's been more than five years since Aang defeated fire lord Ozai.

Five years since that faithful battle. Aang is 18 years old. He's finally grown up.

Kaido do you see that my friend? A black figure looks at Kaido.

Yuyi I can see that, but when did this happened? No one can know about our existence. Even avatar.

Kaido you know that your sister is behind these. She doesn't deserve to live anymore.

Do you hear me Kaido?

I know that, but there is one thing. My sister is immortal. Yes I know Yuyi it's possible to destroy her, but if I do that. Whole nation will be powerless. She is the key to they bending.

What about your uncle Dabro? He is a death bender a most powerful attack force.

I can't do this. My father will not allow this. Remember he is a master in Quad forces bendings.

Well, so be it. Good luck Kaido, you will need that.

Aang and his friends celebrate.

How are you two lovely birds? Toph says too Aang and Katara

Oh everything is fine with us. Katara replays.

Where is Zuko?

Oh he will be late. Something happened last night.

What are you talking about? Aang asks Mai.

It's hard to explain. But last night something unusual happened. Flames appeared in sky and flow to the West.

What you mean by flames in sky? How can this be possible?

Well it looks like flames but they look heavier than usual flames.

I will contact avatar Roku, maybe he will know.

It will be good too know more what is happening.

Aang contacts Roku.

Hello Aang, it's been a while since we talked. I heard about last night.

So can you tell me Roku? What's happening?

Listen to me Aang. What I will tell you about can be truth, but can be false. It's just a theory. But if my theory is right than we might be in great danger.

What danger you are talking about Roku?

These flames that appeared last night in fire nation capital and flow to the west are not flames but fallen higher one. What I mean that a very powerful spirit fallen from Jado words. Jado words are upper spirit word. No mere human, even avatar can go to that place. If someone fallen from Jado this will not be good. Most weakest of them are like 10 thousand benders in this word. But description of flames tells, that fallen one is not a weakling, but a Rau level. He is more powerful than all benders including you Aang.

But what I can do about this, if someone powerful fallen. How can I protect my loved ones, my friends, everyone?

I don't know Aang. Maybe Jado king will not allow any disaster.

Thanks Roku, I will contact you someday.

So Aang how it is? What Roku told you about?

We will wait for Zuko than I tell you about what may be happening right now.

Wow you look serious about this. This can't be that bad?

After hour Zuko comes to the place and Aang tells what Roku told him about.

What, are you real? Jado words, a fallen one. It's sounds crazy.

I know Sokka, I know that sounds strange. By the way what you wanted to say Zuko?

A powerful earthquake in Ba sing se. Most of city is destroyed.

What, that's terrible. We need to help these people.

Suddenly a young looking man appeared. He was most unusual too everyone in tavern. He was about 5 feet and 8 inches tall. His hair is white and eyes black like a void. His right hand have some strange symbol. It's look like a black ball with a strange words in his core. Everyone is looking at him.

He just looks with spite too those who looks at him.

" Stupid humans don't have any respect to me Dabro. "

What are you looking at? Do you want to fight? Huh?

Dabro just looks at persons eyes, and that person drops death.

I'am Dabro death bender, remember this I decide who lives, who dies.

Everyone, even team avatar looks with shock.

Death bender? Why we hear about you first time. No one in history knew about some death bender.

Shut your mouths and do what you did before or you all will die.

Suddenly Toph earth bends. Take this scum.

Dabro easy blocks Toph attack and glares at her.

Die you stupid girl. As Dabro says those words. Toph drops death.

Dabro leaves tavern.

Oh no what happened right know. How can she be death? Katara cries.

How can Toph be death. She is strongest earth bender in history. I can't believe this.

With these words avatar team leaves tavern and caries Toph's death body.

We need too tell her parent's about that. Oh Toph why you have to die so young?

How it is? I know my English sucks. Please review this


End file.
